


Leave Me Breathless

by CherikThilbo



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: #EatTheRare, #EatTheRare Fest, #ItsStillBeautiful Fest, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Crying, Drunkenness, Eat The Rude, Eat the Rare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherikThilbo/pseuds/CherikThilbo
Summary: As Asphyxiation took hold Adam let his mind wander back to the one person he truly loved....





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have just seen Basic Instinct saw Adams death and was like dam which Mads character has to come in and save the day enter Le Chiffre ;) Surprised that no ones done a fix it yet

Glass said nothing as he tightened his grip on the belt. Adam wanted to scream, to beg, to breathe but Glasses eyes were empty focused on his sole task. He could feel his very life fading from him wishing he'd never met that dam woman Denise yet if it was for her he wouldn't of met him.  
As asphyxiation greeted him Adam felt himself fade greeted by the warm image of the only one he could ever truly love....

*A few days earlier*  
Le Chiffre strode around the hotel bar in a couple of hours his match with Bond would begin. Nursing his drink his mind fought hard on his plan his henchwoman Valenka had left to deal with another one of his debtors. He sighed he needed a new companion spiking Bond was not something he alone could do. Across the bar he spotted his prize a young man sat there with a whisky in hand seemingly drinking up his sorrows.  
"Bloody Denise." The man grumbled as he indicated to the bar man for another drink.  
Perfect Le Chiffre inwardly smiled. He would do nicely. Creeping behind the intoxicated man he carefully grabbed his should whisking the dazed man around.

"Whaa do you wan?" Adam slurred jostling himself into Le Chiffre. He didn't have time for shit like this, Denise was expecting him back tomorrow dam he shouldn't even be drinking he was driving tonight. 

"Lost in thought?" Adam glanced back up to the man ready with a bitchy response but no words came out. He met Le Chiffre's eye's one a glorious maroon the other shrouded in mystery, white glazed over making the eye appear almost blue with a large red scar to match this was a man of mystery. Adam drank in the beautiful site for a minute more until the man started to question him.  
"May I ask you for the pleasure of your name?"  
"Adam." He replied rather too hastily.  
"Adam...Adam beautiful name." Adam snorted more like worlds most boring name but heck whatever least this guy was giving him the time of day.  
"My name is Le Chiffre it is lovely to meet you." Adam felt his heart melt gosh screw Denise they weren't even serious, he felt his growing need, he needed this, he needed a man no offense to Denise. She'd never find out anyway. Adam spread his legs wide open presenting himself forward opening himself up for him. Le Chiffre cupped his jaw and pulled him in closer. 

"Can you do me a favour Adam?" Adam nodded gleefully anything for this man.  
"See my friend over there." He gestured towards Bond. "About an hour into this game order him and myself a Martini but place this in his, its his medication." He handed Adam the poison.  
"Can you do that for me darling?" Le Chiffre purred making Adams legs turn to jelly.  
"Yes, yes...I can." Adam sung delighted by the attention.  
"Good boy." And with that Le Chiffre made his exit without giving Adam a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Adam swooned oh boy you know what fuck Denise she can look after herself he had his eyes on a much bigger prize!

About an hour into the game all was going well for Le Chiffre Bond was fooled by his various poker faces and double bluffs. Too easy Le Chiffre smirked to himself. His eyes wandered towards Adam, he saw the young man shaking as he pored the poison into one of the martinis balancing each drink onto the tray with as much strength as he could muster. First wandering to Bond and handing him over the poisoned chalice Bond muttered a quick thank you as he drowned his drink eyeing up Adam. Le Chiffre scowled at Bonds interest 'keep your filthy hands to yourself' he sneered in his head.

"Um Le Chiffre?" Adam was right next to him now gently placing the drink next to him.  
"Thank you my love!" Le Chiffre growled as he gave a possessive kiss fiercely cupping the man underneath the table out of eye line.  
"Go to my room now my love. he said thrusting a set of keys into Adams hands "I'll be with you shortly."  
And with that Adam ran from the room soon followed by a stricken Bond in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be multi chapter as I don't trust AO3 not to come up with an error page like it usually does when I've written a long piece.  
> Side note: When I saw Adams death scene I did imagine Elias coming in to save him as well so I do have an idea about those two as well but it will be different setting than this one and a lot less distressing.  
> \+ Loved Men & Chicken in the cinema so when I get the dvd I'll review Elias speech & behavioural patterns so I can write him the best I can:)  
> This will be updated soon or after strange movie magic


End file.
